Three Little Words
by girlwithangelwings
Summary: Romione fluff, little humor. Just Ron and Hermione being Romione in their flat. One-shot.


**A.N. So a friend challenged me into this: writing a fanfic using only three word dialogues. My first Romione fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Leave a review? Love, GirlWithAngelWings**

_**Three Little Words**_

'I am hungry.'

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed glance, looking up from the finances she was organising and labelling.

'You just ate.'

He rolled his eyes and snatched away her inkwell.

'Give it back.'

'No. _Hungry_, Mione.'

She sighed deeply, her most Granger-like sigh.

'Go find food.'

He pursed his lips together, shook his head, ruffled a hand through is ginger hair and started tossing the inkwell from his left to his right hand and back. She tried to grab it from the air, but he promptly held it tightly in one hand and just out of her reach.

'I am working.'

She could already see this "fight" turning into one of their games, one of the many excuses that led to sex nowadays. Ever since they were living together in a relationship – not the way they had spent time at Grimmauld Place – every little thing seemed to coax them into fucking, like bunnies. All of the pent up aggression and frustration boiled over into a constant urge for sex. Not that Hermione usually minded it, it was absolutely bloody fant… Wait. His mind game was working.

Ron pouted and put on googoo eyes.

'Itty pwetty pwease?'

'No, Ronald. Inkwell.'

'I hate Ronald.'

'You hate you?'

She teased him, stupid. She shouldn't have fed his urge.

'The _name_ Ronald.'

'It is yours.'

'I know that.'

She reached for her inkwell again, giving in to his game, knowing there was no working while he was like this. He pulled away, so she stood up and walked around the table.

'Inkwell, Ron. Please?'

Her most pleading look had no effect on him. He smiled innocently.

'What inkwell, Mione?'

She pointed to it, with an exasperated sigh. Ron looked over at it slowly, pretending to be surprised at the sight.

'Merlin, how did…'

She gave him a push on his broad shoulder.

'Give it back.'

'I will not.'

She sat down on his lap, facing him and reaching around him. His arms were so much longer than hers, so when he held the well above her head, it was almost impossible to reach. She moved up his lap, distracting him by pressing her body into his. Looking him straight in the eye, she took the bottle from him, placing it behind her on the dinner table. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, softly kissing her on the nose.

'Let me go.'

'I will not,' he repeated his words from earlier.

She kissed him sensually, distracting him with her tongue and body. For a moment she herself got distracted by him as well, until she reminded herself of the finances that needed her attention, more than his growing… broomstick. She easily wriggled herself loose.

'Come back here.'

'I will not,' she used his words against him.

She took her place on her chair back, bowing back down over the papers. He leaned forward and grabbed her right wrist, preventing her from writing. She looked up, seeing his piercing blue eyes on hers and smiled. He leaned forward, kissing her gently across the table. She lay her free hand on his cheek, marvelling in the feeling the smoothness of his skin in contrast with the roughness of his stubble. She loved him so much and it felt wondrous to think he felt the same way, to think they had a lifetime to spend together. To think they would have kids together. Two, preferably, both with his ginger hair probably. A girl with her curls and brain, and a boy with his eyes and loyalty. As she leaned back, breaking the kiss and dropping her hand, she could see the love in his eyes and guessed he was thinking of the same thing. He brought his hand up and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. She leaned into his touch and they smiled at each other. He lowered his hand, cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

'I am hungry.'

She laughed, shaking her head and loosening her wrist from his grip.

'I am working.'


End file.
